


Chess

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Chess, Couches, Fluff, Introspection, Love, M/M, Nighttime, Power Outage, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: While Sinestro is hanging out with Hal, watching TV, the power goes off and they are forced to find another way to entertain themselves.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

So far, Thaal had paid very little attention to the television screen. He was sitting on the couch, leaning against one of its arms while Hal's head rested in his lap. Unlike Sinestro, Hal did seem interested in the movie and was sprawled out comfortably as he watched it.

A loud noise from the speakers indicated an increase in action. That did not mean Sinestro was any closer to understanding it. Judging by Hal's short snort of laughter however, perhaps it was supposed to be funny.

As they'd been sitting there together, Sinestro's fingers had been softly stroking through Hal's hair but they stopped now as Sinestro glanced up at the screen. Nothing upon it made any sense to him. Perhaps only humans could understand it. If Sinestro tried to show Hal Korugarian entertainment, no doubt Hal would be just as confused.

Losing interest in that subject quite quickly, Sinestro returned to Hal's hair and to the rather enjoyable sight of his fingers buried in the brown strands. If he could only curl his fingers over and grab painfully tight into those strands, then Hal could never leave.

But Thaal wouldn't do it. His touch remained soothing only, no hint of his thoughts within it. Hal sighed and relaxed even more, totally at ease.

In an instant, the television switched off. All sound, and the screen, along with the little lights, switched off, leaving the room dark and silent. Except of course, for Hal's quiet curse a moment later.

Interested, Sinestro studied the television much more intently than he had at any previous point. This time though, his fingers did not stop in Hal's hair. They continued their movements. He wouldn't let a little thing like a lack of television seize his attention from Hal.

"I believe," Sinestro said then, contemplative, "that something has gone wrong." It was fairly obvious by how the television had shut down so abruptly.

"Mhmm," Hal murmured. There was reluctance in that sound before Hal pulled away and sat up. "You can say that again." His hand rubbed at the back of his head and his ring glowed with green in the darkness.

Smiling slightly to himself, Sinestro repeated, "I believe that something has gone wrong." Not once did he take his eyes from Hal. In the darkened room, only their two different coloured rings were beacons but Thaal could ignore them too. It was Hal he wanted to look at and Hal who shot him an accusing playful stare.

One finger was lifted in Sinestro's direction as though to chastise him. "Don't," Hal said but was smiling. "You're right though. Something is definitely wrong. Thing is, you can't exactly do anything about it in the middle of the night…"

That seemed reasonable to Sinestro and he nodded his head while wondering what the next step would be in this case. He and Hal sat there together in silence for a long moment. "Come on," Hal finally said, standing up. *There's gotta be something else we can do. How do you feel about board games?"

Given little choice but to follow, Sinestro stood too and left the room with Hal. As he walked alongside Hal, he was held fascinated by how the light of their rings just barely mingled in the darkness. The colour wasn't green, nor was it yellow, but something else entirely.

Hal came to a stop besides a rickety looking shelf. "Hmm," he said thoughtfully. Several battered boxes were stacked upon the old faded wood of the shelf and Hal appeared to be studying them with great intensity of thought.

With as much subtlety as he could manage, Sinestro stepped in closer to Hal. "What exactly -?" he began to ask but Hal held up a hand for silence.

Finally, Hal picked one of the boxes up off the shelf. A thin layer of dust covered its surface, along with a few spider webs, and Hal carelessly brushed it all away. "It's a game," he now explained to Sinestro. "Something to do when there's no power. Unless you want to just sleep?" Hal's face scrunched up at what he clearly thought was an appalling idea.

Amusement coloured Sinestro's voice as he replied, "By all means, Jordan. Entertain me with your game." Thaal had no preference himself, therefore it seemed logical to allow Hal to dictate what they did next.

Sinestro was led to a small table and Hal set the box upon it. A glance upwards revealed an inactive light bulb hanging from the ceiling above them. It soon lit up with green light from Hal's ring and a warm illuminosity was chasing back the darkness. It was preferable to the eye straining black of before.

Making no comment, Sinestro took his seat and watched with interest as Hal unpacked the game box. "This is chess," Hal started to inform Sinestro as he pulled out a familiar black and white checkered board. "I figured you'd like it. It's all about logic… and manipulation." A smile touched Hal's lips as he sent a quick glance to Sinestro's face.

"Yes," Sinestro agreed and he was actually rather interested now. "I know. Luthor has an affinity for the game." And for winning and boasting about it. Sometimes, Luthor could be insufferable.

A muscle in Hal's jaw twitched and he stopped moving. Thaal knew exactly why that was and a wide delighted smirk broke out upon his lips. "Darling," he said in his most elaborately convincing tone, "you are the only human I wish to be with."

Perhaps it was too much but Sinestro grasped for Hal's hand and held it in his own. "Truly," he added. "There is no one else." Sincerity really did shine through then.

A smile was offered in Sinestro's direction. Then Hal went back to unpacking the chess game. "I just worry about you," Hal confessed in an undertone. "Constantly. What you're doing or thinking. Who you're with. How much I wish you were with me instead."

That Hal was avoiding looking at Sinestro was clear, even though it was under the guise of placing the chess pieces on their correct squares. 

"I want to be," Sinestro murmured. 'You know that, Hal." And if Hal didn't know, he was a fool. Didn't Thaal make it obvious? Hadn't he requested, again and again, for a different arrangement? Just as Hal requested for the same.

Musing over this, Sinestro snatched up the paper he assumed bore the instructions for the game. The strange rounded letters were completely gibberish to him but he pretended to be reading. There could be no compromise with Hal because there was no simple fix. This though, sitting with Hal in such peace, could suffice.

Once all the pieces were set upon the board, Sinestro stared down at it. The white pieces were on his side of the board while the black were lined up on Hal's side. "You go first," Hal explained. "Do you know how to play?"

Never one to ask for unnecessary help, Sinestro glanced down at the instructions in his hands. He turned a page. To his relief, several diagrams were shown indicating how each piece was allowed to move. That filled in the gaps in Thaal's knowledge and he nodded.

After careful consideration of the board and much consulting with the diagrams, Sinestro finally moved one of his pieces forward across the board. Instantly, Hal responded and Thaal could gleam nothing of his intentions.

And so the game continued thus. Sinestro would spend a very long time contemplating all the moves available before acting, while Hal would act immediately and without thought.

Perhaps Hal would have started a conversation but every time his mouth opened, it closed again straight after and a small smile twitched on his lips as he watched Sinestro. No doubt he'd noticed the immense concentration Sinestro was putting into this game and had no wish to interrupt.

Finally, Sinestro wound up spending so much time making his decision that when he looked up, Hal's head had fallen onto the table. The human was fast asleep.

Only now had Thaal noticed because the green light hanging over them was still glowing strongly. When had Hal learnt to power constructs in his sleep without catastrophic consequences? Thaal didn't know.

It was disconcerting to have the knowledge of how Hal had grown occur so suddenly. There were many things Hal could do now that he'd never have been able to years and years ago when Sinestro had been a Green Lantern. Perhaps he and Sinestro were growing apart. Perhaps Sinestro was no longer significant in Hal's life.

But then, Sinestro had changed too. Indeed, he'd changed far more drastically than Hal had but he still could not bring himself to properly sever their connection. Did Hal feel the same?

That Hal had changed was not inherently a bad thing. He'd had to, in order to survive. It was a natural progression. What was bothering Thaal was that he had not been there for it. He'd darted in and out of Hal's life, yes, it wasn't the same as truly remaining by his side.

To what degree had Hal changed? It was not something to drive Sinestro away but something that would pull him closer. So Hal was fairly different now, competent and independent from Sinestro. Their relationship was not the same. It didn't matter. Sinestro loved this Hal just as fiercely and did his best to understand him.

The chess game was left forgotten as Sinestro stood up and stepped around the table. He had no desire to wake the sleeping human and so was careful. Via carrying, he escorted Hal to the bedroom and then set him down on the bed.

By this point, Hal had not stirred. He still appeared to be deeply asleep which was really quite the achievement. Sinestro made him as comfortable as he could and then settled down beside the sleeping form. There was no thought towards leaving.

Perhaps, in the morning, the power would be working once more and the two of them could finish watching television. If not, Sinestro would happily return to the chess game. It didn't matter to him what he did as long as it was with Hal.


End file.
